Carrier aggregation technology is being used for aggregation of transmit bandwidths and spectra. One prominent application of carrier aggregation is with “Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced” capable communications. Carrier aggregation (CA) was considered an initial step of LTE Advanced, offering higher data rates for mobile terminals in a cell.
In carrier aggregation technology, data in a plurality of different frequency bands is modulated, and the plural modulated signals are transmitted and received through an antenna. In order to receive signals transmitted through carrier aggregation technology, a terminal receives the signals at different frequency bands using a filtering method. To this end, the terminal includes either a plurality of antennas capable of receiving signals in different bands, or a multi-band antenna.
However, with space constraints, it is desirable to minimize the space allocated for antennas within the terminal.